Watching Percy Jackson the lightning thief
by DaughterofAthena1234
Summary: Title says it all! R&R! PEACE LOVE AND PERCY! Some cussing is in this story so yea! Wow thanks guys for all your reviews and now Im gunna continue! Omg guys I love all the support Im getting I need you to read the important A/N ok thanks! On Hiatus for now! Epdate to the readers! I will begin writing again soon! Thanks for your patience!
1. Prologue

**I know I know this is the third story Ive made so far but its fun making stories so hope you enjoy and I know you see hundreds of these but just give it a chance pwease!**

**I do not own a single thing in this story!**

Prologue: Third person P.O.V

The camp was silent it was 10 at night when Percy got the letter. It was from his mom it read on the letter of the package _Percy this is from your mother it just came out on Dvd and I thought you would like to see it!_

So being the snoop is he is he opened it. Right when the Dvd fell in his hands Chiron, Clarrise, Annabeth, Grover, Chris, Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, and Rachel all busted into his cabin panting. "Percy Percy! We heard you got your myth on Dvd!" He stood there dumbfounded and then looked at the case on the top it read Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The lightning thief.

The picture was of a guy that looked practically like my twin with water up to his knees, his arms outstretched as if he were controlling the water. Percys jaw dropped as he noticed his myth was made into a movie.

He looked up at Chiron and said "Could we watch it!" Chiron chuckled and said "Yes of course we got a brand new flat screen just to watch the movies on!" Percy and everyone ran to the big house and were there in no time flat anticipating the movie

They got drinks, popcorn, blankets, pillows and whatever else they would need. Chiron put the disc in while all the couples cuddled next to each other. Percy and Annabeth, Chris and Clarrise, Grover and Rachel (Not really a couple!), Chiron in his wheel chair, Travis and Conner with Katie, and Nico and thalia. The movie started and soon it began.

**Ok guys I don't care if you don't review just read and whatever else you wanna do with the story I don't care I just wrote it to make myself laugh been feeling down for a while thought it might help!**

**And yes I know its short its the prologue!**


	2. Thunderclouds

_**Fast updater I know enjoy! Funny comments in move so enjoy double time!**_

**20****th**** Century FOX**

***Thundering noises* FOX 2000 Pictures Presents**

**In association with DUNE ENTERTAINMENT**

"Can we skip this for crying out loud!" Grover yells.

***Fast forwards to beginning***

***Camera zooms through Thunder clouds while its still thundering***

***Suddenly it stops***

***shows sky view of New York***

***Camera goes to a dock where a man is fishing***

***Suddenly Poseidon comes out of the water carrying a trident***

***he steps on the dock and he shrinks into a normal human size walking to the Empire state building***

"Woah Percy can you do that?" Conner asks Percy grumbles "Shut up!"

***Poseidon gets to the top and walks over to Zeus***

"LOOK its my dad!" Thalia yelled

"**Zeus" Poseidon says**

"**Poseidon" Zeus says back**

"**Its been many years brother" Poseidon says to Zeus walking over to the edge where he stands.**

***Zeus looks back at the clouds* "What do you see?" Zeus asks Poseidon.**

***Poseidon looks at the sky* "Thunder clouds"**

"**But no lightning" Zeus answers**

***Zeus looks over at Poseidon* "Stolen" He says blantly**

"YEAH BUT NOT BY ME JEEZ ZEUS!" Percy yells to the tv

***Zeus walks away* "What you think I took it?" Poseidon says to him.**

"**Your libertence has blinded you brother, we are forbidden from stealing each others powers." He finishes "But our children aren't" Zeus says. "Your accusing my son? I haven't seen him since he was a baby he doesn't know me or even who he is because of you." Poseidon states angrily.**

"Yeah thanks Zeus" Percy mutters to himself

"**If your son is the theif I will send him to the depths of Tartarus!" Zeus says *Poseidon grabs him by the neck of his jacket* You touch you will have the fight of your life" He says angrily**

Yea go dad!" Percy exclaims.

***Zeus pushes him off***

"Beat dat Poseidon go daddy!" Thalia cheers

"**He must return the bolt to me in 14 days by midnight on the summer solstice…" Zeus says while walking away. He turns back around "…Or there will be war!" He flashes his arm towards a door where a bright light shines and walks in.**

"OH EM GEE ZEUS DON'T WALK TOWARDS THE LIGHT!" The stolls shout which earned them a punch in the gut by Thals.

**Zeus walks into the light. When hes inside the door fragments remake themselves.**

"Dad always was one for dramatic exits or entrances." Thals states matter-of-factly

**The screen fades black. It shows water and the title Percy Jackson & Olympians The Lightning Thief.**

**The screen shows a kid that looks like Percy on screen sitting underwater with his eyes open looking around while showing all the characters and backing out slowly. He moves his arms in circles and pushes himself out of the water.**

"**And hes alive Ahaha!" Grover shouts "Percy Jackson is a beast. You're a beast man give me some!"**

"Damn straight!" Percy yells to the tv. Annabeth looks at him and he shrugs.

**Percy gives him a high five while getting out of the water. "How long was that?" He asks getting a towel "7 minutes." Grover answers "7 minutes? Oh." He dries off his hair.**

"Pfft seven minutes my butt! Try doing 5 hours!" Percy says indignately Annabeth turns "Percy its just an actor just chill"

"**How do you do it?" Grover asks "I just like being in water its one place I can think**"

"Gasp! Percy Jackson can think!" Clarrise said I glared daggers at her and she shrugged

"**Mmmhm" Grover says smiling at him.**

_**Ok now I know its not the best but Im still working on it so take a chill pill! R&R!**_


	3. The gods

**OMGS I feel so loved! I got four reviews! First time too! Cant you feel the love? I can anyways! I hope you enjoy and I got an 'Anonymous' tip that I should do more on what the characters think of the movie and less of what the movie is doing xD well thanks for your love and support and all that good stuff ENJOY!**

**I own nothing sadly but if I did don't think I wouldn't written this sooner!**

"Grover that's so stalkerish you saying mmmhm all the time" Coner tells him shivering "Nuhuh that's not even what I look like!" Grover defends. Chiron pauses the movie.

He sighs "Why don't you too go outside and watch from the window hmm?" Chiron says Both boys groan and walk outside watching as Chiron presses play. I chuckle to myself.

**[Scene goes to inside of school Nancy Academy]**

"**Wow wish I could spend all day underwater instead of here" Percy says "Right" Grover answers. "Its like high school without the musical" Grover explains.**

"OH EM GEES that movie is soooooo good!" Rachel screams. We all stare at her. "What you haven't seen High school musical?" She asks "Well we were 10 minutes into it when Clarrise bashed the Disc for sooo much singing." I say

"Oh" Rachel says slinking back into the couch away from Clarrises glare.

"**Everyday it's the same thing" Grover says**

**[Scene changes to Mrs. Dodds class room.]**

"**Good morning, Im Mrs. Dodds. Your substitute English teacher, would someone please explain what Shakespear was trying to convey in this line from Othello?" The teacher asks. She looks around the room. "Percy Jackson?"**

"Oh great here we go with old seaweed brains answer why couldn't she just choose one of the people with there hands up?" Annabeth complains Percy looks down at her "Thanks for the love hunny…" He says angrily "Oh ehm this is awkward…. Uhh love you?"

He just nods and says "Uhuh.." "If you too are done with your love fight Id like to get back to the movie." Clarrise says. Both Percy and Annabeth blush and hit play.

**Percy looked at the board while the words scrambled around trying to read them. "Well…." Mrs. Dodds said "Im sorry I don't know." Percy said looking down**

"Well jeez Percy you could've tried harder!" Nico says "You really wanna go there death breathe?" Percy said Nico shrunk back as we hit play.

"**Anybody else?" Mrs. Dodds said.**

**[Scene changes to Percy walking into his house]**

"**Mom Im home!" Percy yells up to his mother "Im up here hunny" She yells back**

"Awww wittle Percy misses him mommy." Thalia says "Shut up Thalia! You and I both know you love my mom so don't be the one to talk!" With that Thals shut up.

**[Scene changes to Percy walking into the kitchen]**

"**Hi." Percys mom greets. "Hey mom." Percy says back "How was school today?" She asks "Oh the usual" He walks up and kisses his mom on the cheek. "Think this uhh dyslexia thing is getting worse." Percy says picking up a book.**

"GASP! Percy picked up a book!" Everyone but Percy says He mutters angrily to himself while the others laugh.

"**Oh why do you think that?" Percys mom questions. Percy drops the book walking to the kitchen table.**

"Well that lasted for about 10 seconds." Grover says "I can be smart if I want!" Percy defends. "Yea oooh—kay" Everyone says simultaneously.

"**I don't know, maybe it's the Adhd." Percy says annoyed "You know I thought this school was supposed to make things better." He says pouring some lemonade. "Percy I know how hard this is for you, but someday it'll all make sense." Percys mother says. "Really, when? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?" The front door opens and Gabe yells walking in "Woman!" **

Percy stiffens. Annabeth tries to comfort him squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"**Hi Gabe" Percy's mom says "Wheres my beer?" Gabe says "Its in the fridge." She says flashing him a tiny smile. "So what its supposed to magically fly from the ice box and into my hand?" He says annoyingly**

"DUDE that would be like totally AWESOME!" The stolls shout

"**Hustle heheh" He says slapping her butt as she walks by. "Oh come on man you gotta do that right here? That's disgusting were in a kitchen… Yea real charmer you got there. Show some respect alright that's my mom right there." Gabe gets up walking over to Percy. He holds him against the wall by his hair and says "This is my house….. You show some respect." And then he walks out of the kitchen. "Come on… Why do you stay with that pig? He smells like a sewer and he sleeps until noon everyday and he cant even hold a job why do you stay with him?" Percy says after he leaves.**

"Eww he really smells like a sewer?" Rachel says. "Nope" Percy says popping the P "He smells way worse than a sewer." Rachel shutters at the thought and presses play.

"**Hes been good to us Percy in ways you just don't understand." Sally says "Your right I don't understand I don't get it." Percy says walking onto the fire escape.**

**[Scene changes to outside the museum]**

**It shows a close up on Percy. Poseidon's voice speaks in Percys mind "Be prepared everything is about to change Percy, everything is about to change." Percy turns around and sees Poseidon standing there watching him.**

"Omg that's like so stalkerish." Katie says "Well its not really stalkerish he was just watching out for Perc- Oh it is sorta stalkerish…." Grover says "Thanks G-man I feel so loved.

**A car passes and Poseidon disappears.**

**[Scene changes to inside the museum]**

"**There are twelve Olympian gods. The big three are the brothers Zeus" Close upon a zeus statue "Poseidon" Close up on Poseidon "And Hades" Show a picture of Hades.**

"Whoa, whoa, and whoa why doesn't Hades have a statue!" Nico says angrily. "Dude this was before he was as important no offence." Thals said. Nico starts muttering angrily to himself.

"**They obtained power by over throwing there father… Kronos chopping him into little pieces." It shows a painting of Kronos's body ripped apart. "The three gods have been rivals ever since. Always argueing always threatening war." Mr. Brunner finishes.**

"GOT THAT RIGHT! ALMOST KILLED ME CAUSE OF THAT DAMN WAR!" Percy shouts indignately. Annabeth sighs the same time Chiron sighs. "I think its time for a break don't you agree? Lets meet here tomorrow night to finish ok?" Chiron says.

"Way to go Percy!" almost everyone yells at him.

**Ok guys that's it for this chapter Im gunna try to update as fast as I can but it's a bit hard especially with school coming up I have to get my supplies going into 8****th**** grade wish me luck even though I know most everyone there xD thanks for your love and reviews! REMEMBER PEACE LOVE AND PERCY PLZZZZ R&R!3! Hope you liked it took me a while to right it I was having problems with MY Adhd trying to focus lolz well enjoy!**


End file.
